Fireflies
by ailyra
Summary: Set a few years after the summer festival. Gin and Hotaru one-shot.


Enjoy!

* * *

The autumn winds danced gracefully bout the trees, the birds in the skies sang to the tune of the cicadas. The morning dew that rests on the grass sent chills to the air, signalling the coming of winter.

Against a tall, pine tree, a young woman slumbered softly, unaware of the young man approaching her, who knelt next to her and placed a cold hand on her cheek.

She stirred.

"Hotaru..." the young man murmured.

Her eyes fluttered, then shot open as she took in the young man before her.

 _It's him._

"Gin!" She cried, almost throwing her arms around him before catching herself. Seeing her hesitance, Gin reached for hand and placed it on his cheek.

"It's okay now." He assured with a small smile. It tugged at her heart, and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I've missed you so much, Gin," she caressed his face lovingly.

"I've missed you too," he murmured back. "Too much," he added as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

His fingers brushed away the tears that trailed down her cheek as they sat in silence in each other's embrace, surrounded only by the comforting sounds of nature. It was peaceful, and everything was the way it should be.

They began walking down the familiar paths, like many summers ago, their fingers intertwined. She occasionally glanced at him, and felt a little strange. He no longer donned the mask, and although she'd only seen his face only once before, he looked exactly like how she remembered. Not a strand of his pale, white hair misplaced.

They stopped at a lake, with the lotus flowers in full bloom, and floating softly with the winds. He reached for a lock of her hair and brought it to his lips. She blushed at this.

"You've grown up a lot, Hotaru," he murmured. "I wish I was there to see it," he added sadly.

She felt a lump in her throat as she struggled for the next words. "It's okay, we're together now," she reassured, squeezing his hand with a smile. He returned her smile, his eyes glistened under the sunlight.

Hotaru thought back to the summers she'd spent with Gin. Their first encounter, which led to a fast friendship. Then that midsummer's day when she realized her feelings for him. And the insecurities and uncertainties they brought. But their romance was cut short, on that fateful festival night. She'd cried for weeks after, for if she had known her days with him were numbered, she'd tell him everyday just how much she loves him. And how happy she was with him. And that she'd stay with him, until forever.

She grasped his hand tighter, as she leaned towards him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He looked slightly surprised at her sudden affections, but it was quickly displaced as he embraced her, bringing his lips down to hers. He kissed her passionately, his left arm held her closer to him, and his right hand lovingly caressed the line of her jaw. She smiled against his lips, clutching tighter on the fabric against his back, her fingers exploring his lean, but firm muscles. She kissed him with much vigour, determined to show him how much she loves him, and how desperately she wanted to kiss him, to be with him.

They slowly pulled apart, but still enveloped in each other's embrace. The lake gently ruffled with the wind's breeze, and in the distance, she could hear the soft buzzing of dragonflies. It was a perfect moment, overlaid across a perfect scene. She wished time would stop here, and forever. It was overwhelming, that seeing him now, she realized just how much she missed him, and how deprived she was without him.

"I love you," she murmured against his chest.

He raised her chin so her eyes met his. "I love you too," Gin replied, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

They walked over to a nearby tree, laying in each other's arms under the shade. The sun was now high in the autumn sky, replacing the cool morning breeze with its warm breath. They talked for ages, to make up for all the years they had missed. While she talked, he played with her hair, and stared at her so ardently that she blushed and faltered in her words. And she loved the way he laughed. It sounded clear and brilliant, and every time she heard it, her heart fluttered.

Her lids began to heavy as the skies faded. "Wake me up in an hour, Gin," she murmured. He brought her closer to him, and rubbed her back melodically as she drifted to sleep. Before she lost consciousness, she heard him whisper against her hair, "I'll always love you, Hotaru."

* * *

When she woke, she immediately knew something was wrong. Instead of feeling grass prickling her skin, she felt linen. And instead of nature's clear scent, she woke to a stifling, heavy air.

Her eyes shot open as the view surrounding her settled in. It was night, and she was alone in her own room.

 _Was it all a dream..._

Her eyes watered as she raised a hand to her cheek, her forehead, and her lips, where Gin had kissed her. Choking back sobs, she began walking to her window, when something caught her eye.

On her night stand, next to her bed, was a clear jar. In it were two fireflies.

 _Gin..._

Clutching the jar against her heart, she cried. She cried for Gin, and for herself. She cried as she replayed all of her memories with him. When they'd first met, when an innocent friendship grew into a love beyond reach. When she hugged him that night at the festival right before he drifted away. When he reappeared. And touched her, and embraced her, and kissed her. When they confessed their love for each other. And when he disappeared. Just as quickly as he appeared.

Her tears now fell silently, as she laid fetal on her bed, still holding tightly onto the jar of fireflies. At least the fireflies had each other.

He's gone. But he will always remain center in her heart. And even after years had passed, she will love him, until forever.

* * *

Please review, thanks!


End file.
